


What is Love?

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: Sophie asks Hubert about love.(A short ficlet I forgot to post here during Huscal Week last year)





	What is Love?

“How do you feel when you see Pascal, Hubert?”

It was an unexpected question, from Sophie. Hubert started. “What?”

Sophie watched him with wide eyes. “You’re in love with her, right? The Captain told me. So how does that feel?”

Hubert considered it. Pascal was lovely, intelligent, kind, genuine. There were a lot of praiseworthy things he could say about her, but on the other hand– behind him, he heard a commotion.

“Noooo, Cheria!” Pascal whined. “Just five more minutes!”

“No!” Cheria yelled. “You haven’t bathed in a week! You are bathing this instant!”

Cheria must have given chase, because Pascal screeched and her cackling laughter became quiet from the distance. Hubert sighed.

“Confusing,” he decided was an appropriate choice. “Mildly irritating.” At this, Sophie tilted her head, looking vaguely puzzled.

Suddenly, she brightened, clasping her hands together to her chest. “You have your happy face on.”

Hubert blinked. “I do, don’t I?” He shook his head, thinking again of that ridiculous woman with such a radiant smile. “Yes,” he said, and this time he was aware that he was smiling like a lovestruck fool. “Yes, that too.”


End file.
